


I can’t stop

by LemonSquaresintheoven



Category: A random story writer came up with
Genre: Dragons, F/F, Furry, I’m fucked in the head, Lesbian Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scissoring, hesitant rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSquaresintheoven/pseuds/LemonSquaresintheoven
Summary: “I know she’s my best friend” I slide my talons deeper as I heard a moan, “I know she’s asexual” I put my thumb on the sensitive nerves, being rewarded by a louder moan.“I know it’s wrong, but I can’t stop”
Relationships: ablaze (oc)/dark glacier (oc)
Kudos: 7





	I can’t stop

Ok I can do this...I want this so much. I just have to wait. Aha! There she is! I pounce at her and tackle her to the ground, shoving a bag over her head. My heat is driving me mad. I want her. So much. I clobber her over the head with my tail and drag her to an empty warehouse where I tie her legs spread. Her clothing still on. I bind her hands out of the way and tile her strong tail down. My Dark Glacier. I put a blindfold over her eyes and wait.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” I abruptly wake up to hear glacier scream. I rush forward and unzip her jacket, ripping it off, then pulling off her shirt to see her huge and beautiful titties. Mmm. By now she was screaming many things at me and thrashing around in the ropes. I yank her bra down and take off my own, before grinding my breasts against her’s I hear her moan and scream at me to stop. I can’t, my lust drives me forward. I then use my talons to cut her shorts away, then her panties to get to my prize. Her glistening pussy in the overhead light. I slip my talons in and her walls squeeze tight around them. I repeat the motion as I hear glacier scream and plead. Yes. Fear me. Submit. I rip my panties down my legs and swing one leg over one of hers so that we are interlocked. I start to move, grinding and sliding my clit against hers. Ooohh oh fuck. Ahh ahh aah man this is amazing I grind deeper as glacier moaned. I cut her off with a deep open mouthed kiss, I force my long dragon tongue into her mouth and swirl it around as I keep grinding, suddenly my new pet’s breath was getting faster, she’s close. I take my pussy away, to my own dismay, but I want to see her when I the and squirm. Begging for more to receive her from the pain. I couldn’t help it, I forced my way back and greedily started grinding once more. Then I had an idea. I run to go get it. I return with a double sided long, thick dildo. I shove one end into glacier and then slip it into myself. Then I started humping, moving in and out in and out. Each time hitting that sweet spot in both of us. I saw her eyes and head roll back as she squirted and screamed. Her orgasm causing her to writhe and shake. I felt the heat rise and then like a train hit me. My own came, it was glorious. My legs shook as I yelled, “ah fuck!” Before passing out on the floor.


End file.
